Love Farmer Girl and Blacksmith
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: FIC PERTAMA SAYA!  Gray n Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Love of Corn Girl & Blacksmith

Genre:humor and romance

Rating:**Teen(T)**

Pairing: Gray x Claire

Warning:OOC gaje banyak ngomong..

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T SEE !

Author:Hello semua ! ini pertama kali lia bikin Fic tentang HM!

Blue:*menggonggong*

Author:oia,blue itu anjing kesayanganku!

Blue:ook ook !

Author:kok kaya burhan sih! Kamu kan anjing blue!

Blue: oug pug !

Author: yap! Begat dong! Itu baru anjingku! Oia tanpa basa basi,ini dia story nya..

CHAPTER 1 : A MYSTERIOUS GUY

Love of Farmer Girl & Blacksmith Corn

Kongkorongok… Ayam ayam milik Claire mulai bersuara.. Claire pun bangun...lalu ia mulai memasak untuk breakfastnya hari ,hari hari Claire tidak berbeda seperti biasanya,ia selalu memasak,mandi,menyiram,member ! Aku bosan! Kata Claire *Lia:claire,kamu harus mandi,biar segerr tau!* *dijitak Claire*

"Blue ! Kesini ! ! ! -fiuwit- "

"oug oug oug!"

"Blue,tolong ambilin kayu yang disana dong!"

Lalu Blue pun mengambil kayu yang diperintahkan oleh Claire

"oug oug oug!"

" good job Blue!"

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol *emang anjing bisa ngomong?*,

datang seorang laki-laki

yang berbadan kekar,berbaju cut neck,berambut tinggi.. *tunggu! Itu kan Zack!*

upzz..nantikan setelah iklan berikut ya!

"nikita,ini coklat buat kamu!"

"makasih..aku suka gary cakalatos! Oia,kamu siapa ?"

-pluk- mawar yang dipegang andy jatuh seketika karena nikita melupakannya..

Nantikan kelanjutannya!

=Kembali ke cerita !=

*Ketepak ketepak dug dug* ada suara seperti orang yang berjalan melewati Claire disampingnya.

"Hey! Jangan berjalan keras keras dong! Awas! Ada kebun jagung disitu! "

=Gubrakkk..= Seorang laki laki terdampar di luasnya kebun Claire yang kotor nan balatak.. =Reader : Balatak? Balatak itu berantakan=

"Hiks hiks hiks…" Claire perlahan menangisi Jagung jagung yang telah ia tanam selama 15 hari,hancur oleh lelaki itu.

''Apa apaan kau merusak tanamanku! Dasar bodoh! ''

''Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Katakan sekali lagi padaku atau anjingmu ku culik! ''

Kata si lelaki yang (tiba tiba) telah memegang Blue.

"aku bilang kau merusak tanamanku! Aku telah menyiraminya selama 15 hati! Mengerti lah !"

Claire POV

Oh Harvest Goddest..Tolong aku...Tanaman ku telah dirusak oleh dia.. laki laki yang entah siapa namanya,darimana datangnya,siapa ibunya,siapa kakeknya,siapa tampangnya juga aneh,dia memakai jas hujan yang berwarna hitam,mukanya juga tertutupi ? Apa mungkin dia phantom Skye?

**_Flashback mode;on_**

"AAAAAA! Tolong ada maling dirumahku!"

"Tenanglah My Lady,you will be save if you will do something for me."

"AAA! Mmph..mmm"

Tiba tiba skye menutup mulut Claire,dan langsung bicara

"Kau harus berjanji rawat ayam yang kutemukan dan besarkan dia,dan buat dia memenangkan Chicken Festival! Would you? My lady?"

"mm pphh mm…!" Claire mengangguk

"ya baik Claire! Tx ya! Rawat baik baik lho! Kalau km sehari saja tdk member makannya,look it!"

Phantom skye pun pergi jalan dari loteng ke loteng yang ia lompati.

**_flashback mode;off_**

''Ampuni aku skye,aku waktu itu tidak member makan Seky 1 hari,aku mohon maafkan aku,tapi kau tidak usah berpakaian aneh skye!''

''hmmhh..-berusaha menahan tawa- Aku bukan Skyee ''

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku bukan Skye karna pakaian ku begini,tapi sekarang sedang hujan gerimis!"

"Lalu kenapa kau merusak tanamanku ?"

"Oh? Jadi aku merusak tanamanmu? Maafkan aku Nona,aku tidak bias meliht dengan jelas.." -Author:salah siapa [pake jas ujan lebai sampe muka? Mh mh mh.."-

Normal POV

Lelaki itu belum mau menyebutkan siapa namanya,Claire curiga,mungkin dia adalah Rick! Tapi Semua laki-laki lajang di kota sudah kenal padanya dan tdk ada yg memanggilnya **NONA****,**laki laki yg dikenal Claire:Cliff,Rick,Kai,dan Trent. Devil Claire pun menyuruh Claire untuk menarik Jas hujan milik laki laki,namun..apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ada yg salah? Request ?review ya…!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Farmer Girl & Blacksmith

Pairing:Claire x Gray,Jack x Celia,RickxKaren broken

Staring:Claire,Gray,Jack,Celia,Rick,Karen

Genre:Romance and Humor

Warning:Humor tingkat rendah,gaje,terlalu banyak chit chat.

Disclaimer:Semua karakter HM bukan punya saya,punya Natsume.

Author:Amalia Blue Chan,panggil Lia

Chapter 2 : Meet With The Mysterious Guy

Lia:Yupzz! Dari semua review yang Lia terima,sangat membantu sekali!

Blue:Ia begitulah! Shuut! Sebenernya authornya kesel lho!

Lia:Ia nih aku kesel..ToT

Blue:Katanya sih gara-gara dia disuruh ngapalin 1 buku paket full!

Lia:Eh? Jadi curhat nih..n_n lebih baik kita ke story aja !

Claire:Iya ! Read it guys !

Lia:Oh My God ! Ada Claire! Itu Claire! Claire! Minta tanda tangan dong!

Blue:Sementara author kita yang lugu minta tanda tangan Claire,mari kita mulai ceritanya!

_Meanwhile in Goodline farm…_

Claire:AHA! Akan kubuka sekarang!

?:Jangan!

Claire:Aku sudah tak tahan! –Rate masih T!-

?:Jangan,bajuku basah semua!

Claire:-Membuka jas hujan milik si misterius-

?:Uh! Basah tau! Baju ini satu-satunya!

Claire:Hei! Ini tidak buruk! ini bukan Skye…

?:Memang bukan!

Claire:Waahh..Ganteng banget! Cute!

?:Perkenalkan,namaku Gray,aku cucu dari master pandai besi,dan aku akan mendapatkan gelar itu diakhir khayatku..-Gray:Curhat-

Claire:Baju kamu basah semua ya ? Sini aku keringkan dengan kipas angin ku.-Memangnya ada kipas angin di mfomt?-

Gray:"Claire" itu namamu ya ?

! Kok bisa tahu?

Gray:Kan udah baca naskah dari Lia sama Blue!-Dipukul Lia dan Blue-

Claire:Iya ngga papa deh kalau udah tau! Ayo masuk dulu ke rumahku !

_Lalu mereka pun masuk ke rumah Claire dan mengobrol ngobrol._

Meanwhile in Forget Me Not..

Jack:Vesta! Kau menjual pupuk tidak?

Vesta:TIDAK!

Jack:Biasa aja kalee..Ngga usah pake tereak tereak gaje n_n

Vesta:Grrr..

Jack:Celia mana ?

Celia:Hai Jack! Petani kedua yang sukses setelah Vesta!

Vesta:Hm..Apa maksudmu Celia?

Jack:Terimakasih ..Celia?

Celia:Ada apa ?

Vesta:Sial..Gue didiemin! Gue pergi aja! Huh!

-_Vesta pun meninggalkan tokonya yang ada dua pengganggu_-

Jack:Pergi aja loe Vesta! Celia..aku sangat membutuhkan pupuk..bantu aku Celia..

Celia:Baiklah,tapi kau harus janji sesuatu!

Jack:Apapun untukkmu dan pupukku..

Celia:PUTUSKAN ELLI! MILLIKI AKU!

Jack:Apa? Hmm..-Hati Jack:Benar juga sih,Celia lebih cantik daripada Elli dan hati Elli masih berwarna hijau padaku,artinya Elli hanya menganggapku teman,sedangkan Celia? Berwarna Oranye,artinya dia suka padaku-OK! Sini pupuknya! Aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku Celia! And maaf aku nggak punya waktu banyak,aku sudah janji mau ke rumah my sister! Bye!

Celia:Yeeeaahh! Bye!

Kembali ke Mineral Town!At Inn

Ann dan Doug –Disatuin andougk! (DIBACA ANDUK) *Ditabok*-

Ann dan Doug masih sibuk melayani pelanggan yang melelahkan untuk mereka..

Ann sedang beres beres di lantai dua,sementara Cliff sedang santai di lantai 2 asrama pria.

Cliff:Hei Ann!

Ann:Hai Cliff!

Cliff:Apa kau melihat Gray?

Ann:Tidak

Doug:Di Goodline farm!

-tringg- ada suara gelas kaca pecah dilantai bawah.

Ada seorang gadis berambut panjang,berbaju pink,dan memakai jeans.

Karen:Rick..Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi!

Rick:Tapi,Karen..dengarkan penjelasan aku dulu!

Doug&Ann:sudah berbau hawa pertengkaran nih..

Karen:Tidak kusangka kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku, kusangka kau lelaki pemurah,baik..

Rick:Tapi Karen,aku sedang keturunan dalam uang! –Rick:Keturunan? Lu kira gue nenek moyang?-

Karen:Aku hanya ingin kau membayarkan uang u tuk wine ini,Rick! Hanya 1 pak! Dan harganya hanya 2500 gold!

Rick:…

Karen:Dan sekarang juga kita PUTUS!

Rick:APA?

Karen:Dasar kacamata ayam! Aku mau pergi! Doug,uang ewine ini aku bayar besok.

Rick: Ha ? PUTUS? KITA SUDAH JADIAN 1 BULAN KAREN! Sebentar banget..

Doug:sabarlah nak Rick,ini saya punya Ann,mau?

Ann:PAPA!

Rick:…tidak terimakasih..

_Hari ini bagaikan ada telur yang gagal menetas untuk Rick,karna Karen tlah memutuskannya.._

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Thanks untuk Ryuugen,dll yang udah membantu salah bantuin lagi ya!

Tolong review cerita menyatakan salah atau kesan dan pesan.

Saya ngga akan nunggu 10 rvw koq untuk melanjutkan chap 3 nya!

SALAM DARI LIA DAN BLUE YA!

NOTE:BLUE ADALAH KARAKTER HM YG DI SUUNY ISLAND.*?*


End file.
